The Newlywed Game
by ArmyOfMe
Summary: Your favorite DBZ couples: Goku, Chi Chi; Vegeta, Bulma; and Krillin, 18 are on the NEWLYWED GAME with your host...Master Roshi! Gregory makes an appearance!


I **DO NOT OWN** any part of Dragonball Z or anything related to it also** I DO NOT OWN** the Newlywed Game or anything related to that either, I am just a fan and like to write about it!

_(Sound of cheesy theme from The Newlywed Game starts playing in the background)..._

"Welcome back! This is your host, The Turtle Hermit Master Roshi! We will now introduce our three couples for tonight's show...Couple number one: Goku and Chi Chi. Couple number two: Vegeta and Bulma. Couple number three: Krillin and 18! Give these couples a round of applause! _(Crowd goes wild!)"_

"Woo-hoo! This is so much fun Chi Chi! We should have done this a LONG time ago" Goku said with excitement as he jumps up and down in his seat while waving to the audience.

"This is so dumb Bulma, why did we have to come on this stupid show especially with Kakarot and the bald man" Vegeta asked in great anger.

"Well Vegeta, Chi Chi invited us and besides, if JI would have stayed in that house any longer I would have gone crazy" Bulma replied to Vegeta as she stood up and raised her hand at him in frustration.

"Wow 18, I'm kind of nervous being on this show...what if we accidentally reveal, my uh...secret"

"Oh Krillin, no one will ever find out that you're actually a midget in disguise...oh crap"

_(Audience pauses in great shock)_

"Krillin? A midget? hahahaha no way, he's just...uhm really short. Uhm Yea that's right" Goku desperately tries to stick up for Krillin.

"HAHAHA! You have to be kidding me Kakarot! That man is surely a midget, by god if he wasn't than I'm not the Prince of all Sayains" Vegeta screams.

"Okay Okay, let's all calm down here! I'm supposed to be the one talking here, not the contestants! Okay, Chi Chi, Bulma, and 18, would you please follow our lovely assistant Oolong backstage to be blindfolded and to have ear muffs put on so you cannot hear what's going to be said out on stage." Roshi quickly screams.

_(Audience starts clapping and starts doing the wave after they see Goku egging them on to doing it)_

"Alright gentleman, I'll ask you a series of three questions and you are to answer them in complete honesty and remember...no lying"

_(All three men just look around and agree)_

"Okay, first question...What do you think is your loved ones soft place? We'll start with Goku"

"Wow, hm...Chi Chi's soft place...well it's not her head I'll tell you that."

_(Chi Chi happened to overhear that comment while she was backstage...)_

"I heard that Goku! And you're lucky that I can't come back out or else I'd kick your ass"

"Whoa Chi Chi, I didn't know you were listening to me, I was only uh...kidding! Haha see it was just a joke! _(Goku is winking at Roshi as he's saying this)_"

"And don't think I can't see you winking Goku! I do not have a hard head" Chi Chi lashes out at Goku.

"Can we please restrain Mrs. Chi Chi? Security can you please secure her so Goku doesn't have to be afraid to come out from underneath his chair"

_(Trunks and Goten, wearing all black security outfits, run backstage to tie Chi Chi down.)_

"Okay, now let's move on after all that excitement. Vegeta, what is Bulma's soft place"

"Hm...I didn't know she had a soft place. It would probably be her hair...now THAT'S soft"

_(Audience laughs)_

"Fair enough. Krillin, what is 18's soft place"

"Aww, that's easy. Her heart"

_(Audience goes to a complete silence and very lightly you can hear someone start crying...)_

"Now that's a good answer Krillin, I'm sure she'll like that."

"Okay, question number two...What's the oddest place you've ever made 'whoopie'? We'll start with Vegeta first."

"Hey now, I never agreed to answer these kinds of questions"

"C'mon, you must answer the question, remember...this could mean a chance to win and go on and win the grand prize" Roshi adds to get Vegeta to answer.

"Oh alright. Well let's see...I'd have to say the Gravity Chamber."

"..." Roshi is speechless.

_(Audience goes completely silent. A cricket starts making noises in the background.)_

"Hey Gregory! How's it going" Goku asks in excitement.

"I'm good Goku, but be silent for now because everyone is shocked at what Vegeta just said" Gregory whispers to Goku.

"HEY! WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT MAKING 'WHOOPIE' IN A ROOM THAT HAS WEIRD GRAVITY? HUH! HUH" Vegeta stands up and screams at the audience

"AND DON'T THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU LITTLE FLYING BUG! I'LL SQUASH YOU IN AN INSTANT"

"Calm down people! Let's continue this show before I go crazy and kick everyone's a...Okay! Krillin, what's the oddest place you've ever made 'whoopie'"

"Uhm...well...uh...you see...I...uh...well...I don't really know. The thing is...I've never really made 'whoopie' with 18. Every time I want to, she never does. Well she never does at all"

_(Audience is silent, except for a few that starts covering their mouths laughing)_

"HAHAHAHAHA you loser! You never even made 'whoopie' with your wife! HAHA" Vegeta laughing.

"Hahahahaha, I'm an old wrinkly decrepit man and I've still made 'whoopie' dozens of times" Roshi adds to make Krillin feel even worse.

_(Krillin covers his face and starts crying)_

"While crybaby is crying, I'll ask Goku. What's the oddest place you've ever made 'whoopie'"

"I don't know if I can say this, but I'd say...Nimbus! It was one of our first times making 'whoopie'"

_(Audience is puzzled at what Nimbus is)_

"Nimbus is a flying cloud people! He's really cool"

"What an idiot..." Vegeta says under his breath.

"Now I'll ask the third and final question starting with Goku...What would be one thing you would change about your spouse"

"Wow that's an easy one! I'd have to say her tem..."

"GOKU! DON'T YOU EVEN SAY THAT" Chi Chi screams at Goku as she runs out onto the stage with Trunks and Goten following to catch her.

"Folks we must make a short break while we take care of this mess" Roshi quickly states.

_(Commercial airs)_

"Okay and we're back. Sorry about that everyone, that situation has been completely taken care of now"

_(In the back Chi Chi is tied to a chair with Trunks and Goten standing with her to make sure she doesn't get loose)_

"Vegeta, what would be one thing you would change about Bulma"

"I'd say I'd make her tougher. She's a complete wimp! I'm the one in the family carrying on the Sayain name of being cold hearted and ruthless! That boy of mine is nothing but a coward and all he ever thinks about is girls anyway."

"Okay, crybaby, I mean Krillin. What would be one thing you would change about 18"

"sniffle, sniffle I'd change that she'd start treating me like a grown man and not some little kid! She always acts like I'm some child just because I'm small and have no hair"

"Hell, look at you" Vegeta adds.

"You're the mere image of an infant"

"Hey now Vegeta, you look like the bride of Frankenstein but no one ever makes fun of you for that" Roshi says in place for Krillin.

_(Vegeta sits down with his arms crossed with a pouty look on his face like a child)._

"Okay now gentleman, I've asked all the questions and they've all been recorded down. So now I'd like to ask the three of you to go backstage while your wives come up onto stage and I'll ask them a series of the questions."

_(The three men get up and walk off stage. Goku is smiling and waving at everyone as he leaves)._

"Bye Gregory" Goku yells out loud

"Now we'll have a short break to get the women out onto stage and to get everything set up...stay tuned" Roshi screams with excitement.

****

****

**Find out what questions the wives have to answer in the next chapter and what their responses are!**


End file.
